Initial D and Ouran High Crossover
by NatalieDoolala
Summary: See what happens when the RedSuns meet the Host Club!
1. The Meeting of Sadao Shimada

The Meeting of Sadao Shimada

Rusti Taylor: Hi!!! I might be new here, but that doesn't mean I'm not a good authoress…I hope… :)

Morning dawned bright and early in Japan, home of the rising sun. A sapphire blue Mazda RX-7 Spirit R's engine broke the calm silence, which was followed by the foot steps of a young girl, dressed in black jogging pants and a red tank top, by the name of Sadao Shimada. Arisa Akamatsu, or Risa, as she was called, ran out of the Mazda, and stopped right next to Sadao. "Congratulations Sadao! You just beat your old record of 13 minutes and 17 seconds to 8 minutes and 42 seconds!" Arisa cried out. "Really? I ran that fast?!?!?!?!" Sadao asked. "You sure did Sadao! As your elder cousin, you inherited it from me!" Risa replied. Sadao responded "Come on Risa! You can't even run a mile without begging to have a break! Anyway, I inherited the genes from my parents, not from you!" Risa replied, "Alright, alright! Wanna hitch a ride back home? You must be really tired out after all that running!" Sadao panted, and after a few huge gulps of water, she replied "Sure! After all, I bribed Ryosuke into cooking! He's giving us a western meal today." As soon as they got home, they smelt fresh bacon and eggs, freshly brewed coffee and the sound of footsteps. "Hey Arisa, what are all the suitcases in the guest room doing there? Whose suitcases are they belonging to? And…" Keisuke caught sight of a young girl, with emerald green eyes, golden-brown hair with a few natural blond highlights cut in a page boy style, with no fringe, freckles and a cheeky smile. He bent down and asked "Risa, who is she?" and Risa replied, "She's my cousin!!! Don't you remember???" But as Keisuke was about to reply, the young girl said "Ohayou…My name is Sadao Shimada. But my English name is Sydelle. You must be Keisuke, the guy Risa was talking about!" in fluent Japanese. Keisuke was surprised, but with that, he replied "Ohayou!!! Where are you from?" Sadao replied "I'm from Ontario, Canada. You might not believe me, but I live in Nappanee, one of the cities there." After she said that, Keisuke realized she had tattoos on her arm, ankle, and behind her shoulder. The one on her ankle was a black lizard, just like Risa's, the one on her arm was around her arm, which were red suns, and the one on her back was a heart, with fire all around it. "Hey Arisa, I think I'll go change." Sadao told her. When she came back downstairs, it wasn't what hey had expected. She was wearing a navy blue shirt, a denim jacket and denim hipsters. She was also wearing medium sized silver hoop earrings and had 8 holes pierced in each ear. She was also wearing a black Swatch watch on her left wrist. On her ankle, there was a charm anklet, which had guitars, butterflies, skulls and stars. On her right wrist, there were five charm bangles, one with Butterflies, one with skulls, on with guitars, one with letters spelling out her name: SADAO, and the last one with stars. On each bangle except for the one with letters, there was one charm bigger than the rest. It also had a strange glow. Risa thought they were just a pattern. In other words, she was wearing something a bit too trendy for someone of her age. "Oh yes, I forgot. This is a hello present, from me to you. I had to save up three months of allowance for each gift, so that means one whole years worth of money is in there! Open it now! You're bound to like it!" Sadao said. Risa opened it and she screamed! In the package, were four 'Need For Speed III' items. One was a game boy cartridge, another was a PC game, another was for an X-Box, and the last was for a PSII. But suddenly, Risa told her with disappointment "I don't have a game boy, or an X-Box!!!" Then Sadao smacked her own head and revealed another package, which was much bigger. Arisa opened it, and exclaimed with delight "OH MY GOD!!!!! IT'S AN X-BOX AND A NITENDO COLOUR GAMEBOY!!!!! THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!!!!!" Arisa stopped. She had an evil grin on her face. She slowly took out her laptop, grabbed the 'Need For Speed III' and started playing immediately.

_Well, let the geek in the pink take a stab at it  
If you like the way I'm thinkin' baby wink at it  
I may be skinny at times but I'm fat fulla rhymes  
Pass me the mic and I'm a grab at it_

"Um… Sadao? What are you listening to?" Arisa asked. "I'm listening to 'Geek In the pink' by Jason Mraz, in the album 'Mr. AZ'." Sadao replied, in fluent English.

_Well, isn't it delicious, crazy way that I'm kissin'  
'Cause baby listen to this, don't wanna miss it while it's hittin'  
Sometimes you gotta fit in to get in  
But don't ever quit cause soon I'm gonna let you in but see_

"Since when did you start speaking English in Japan?" Arisa asked. "Since now?" Sadao innocently replied.

_I don't care what she might think about me  
You can vibe without me if you want  
I could be the one to take her home  
Baby we could rock the night alone_

"Well it's disturbing me in my game!"

"Well you are disturbing me!"

At that moment, Ryosuke came in and said, "Girls, stop arguing. By the way Sadao, how old are you?" Sadao glanced at Risa and said, "Do I have to tell him?" "Of course you have to!!!" Risa replied. Sadao tuned to look at Ryosuke and said, "I'm thirteen." "THIRTEEN?! ARE YOU INSANE?! YOU SHOULD BE WITH YOUR PARENTS!!!" Ryosuke yelled. "F.Y.I, my parent died in a car crash two years ago, and I've been singing in the streets for a living and living alone in my mansion. I was eleven years old then. And have I suffered? I.D.T.S." Sadao replied. "Whatever, but you HAVE to take care of yourself!" Ryosuke angrily responded. "W.T.F.?!" Sadao cursed under her breath. She walked to the kitchen and began making two cappuccino's, one with whipped cream and one without. She also added chocolate and cinnamon sprinkles on top of both. Next she took out a box filled with cinnamon buns and maple waffles from her suitcase. She put the waffles and buns on a plate and put them on a tray. She went out and gave a cappuccino to Risa and set the plate on the table. She began to stir her drink and dipping the waffle in. "Um…Risa? Where are Mokuba and Tangee?" Sadao asked. "Oh, Mokuba is sleeping as usual and Tangee is next door playing with Tetsuko."

"Tetsuko? Who the hell is Tetsuko???" Sadao asked. "Oh, Tetsuko is the next-door-neighbors cat." Risa replied. "Oh!" Sadao thought. 'Ding-Dong!' went the door bell. "I'll get it!!!" said Keisuke. When he opened the door, he saw a young girl, a bit older than Sadao, standing at the front door, with six guys behind her.

A small boy suddenly stepped out and shouted " Haaaru-chan!!! Is this where Sadao-chan is staying???" The girl, who's name was Haruhi Fujioka, replied " Yes, I think so. Excuse me, is this where Sadao Shimada is staying?" she was apparently talking to Keisuke. "Did somebody say my name???" Sadao asked and ran to the door. "OH MY GOD!!! HARUHI!!!!! You finally came!!!" Kyouya Otori said "Remember, when school starts, you will need to go into the third music room to pay of your debt together with Haruhi. Don't be late." "Um…Kyouya-Senpai, I have not told my guardians that I was coming to Ouran to study…"Sadao quietly responded. "What is your guardian's name?" Tamaki Suou asked. "Arisa Akamatsu, Risa for short" Risa angrily replied. At the moment, Keisuke and Ryosuke seem to have been forgotten. "Ms Arisa, please excuse us for being such a surprise to you. Thirteen year old Sadao Shimada has been accepted to Ouran High School, and during her Orientation, she broke an antique vase that we were hoping to sell in the school auction for about eighty million yen. So she will be in the host club until her graduation." Kyouya smugly responded. "So that's why you cut your hair and said you hated Lobelia all-girls high school. You are going to the finest school in Japan girl! And at such a young age?! Why the heck didn't you tell me?!" Arisa jokingly scolded. "Here's your uniform Sadao." Haruhi quickly said. "Thanks." Sadao replied.


	2. Sadao in Ouran! No Way!

Sadao in Ouran?! No Way!!! 

**Sorry about the chapters being so short. I'm only 11, and I can't think of any ideas. BTW, no animals were harmed in the making of this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.**

"I don't believe you didn't tell us!!!" Risa rampaged. "It's not my fault!!! How was I supposed to know that Ouran was your dream school when you were in High school?!" Sadao shouted down the stairs. "Never mind, forget about that. Why aren't you in middle school??? You're only thirteen and you are in high school!!!" Risa suspiciously asked. "You see, I have a higher IQ than the rest of the students in middle school, which is about the same level of the year one high school section. It's not my fault my IQ is high. By the way, aren't you gonna let my friends in?" Sadao suddenly remembered. "Oh, yeah." Keisuke said. He said to Haruhi, "Please come in." They all walked in calmly except for Hani, who was jumping about exploring every corner. "Hey guys, why don't you introduce yourselves?" Haruhi said "My name is Fujioka, Haruhi. Class 1A, same as Sadao. I will be helping her around the school." Next up was Hani "Hello!!! I'm Haninozuka, Mitsukini. Class 3A. My friends call me Hani!!! This is Bun Bun, my little bunny. We both love cake!!! Cake, cake, cake, cake…" Next was Mori. "I'm Morinozuka, Takashi. Mori for short. Class 3A." "Okay…"Risa said. Then, the Hitachiin twins. "I'm Hikaru Hitachiin. Class 1A, One of Haruhi's and Sadao's two best friends in school." "I'm Kaoru Hitachiin. Class 1A, One of Haruhi's and Sadao's two best friends in school." "We're twins!!!"

Now, it was the shadow-demon, Kyouya's turn. "Ootori, Kyouya. Class 2A, Vice-President of the host club." Now, it was time. Time for Tamaki's turn. "I, Suou, Tamaki, am the KING of the Host Club!!!" "In other words," Sadao whispered, "The kiss-aholic of the Host Club." "The Prince, of ALL Princes'," Tamaki continued, "the Man, of ALL Men!!! I am known as 'Your Highness' in the host club." (Hikaru and Kaoru step in and Hikaru pushes Tamaki down) "Oops, I'm so sorry to have pushed your 'princely' body on to the floor, highness!" (Kaoru steps on Tamaki) "Oh dear, I'm sorry to have stepped on your fragile body, majesty!!!" The twins sniggered. "Oh, stop it you two. If you don't, I'll never let you come with me to go anywhere that doesn't include school!!!" Haruhi warned. "Alright, alright, we gotcha." They both said. "By the way Sadao, does it fit???" Kyouya asked. "Yeah, its ok, but I'm having a little trouble with the tie, being a guy's uniform and all. Keisuke, could you help me with it???" Sadao asked. "Sure, no problem." Keisuke said, and tightened it for her. "AHHH!!! Haruhi! Did you hear that??? Why do you always call me senpai and not by my real name???" and eventually went of to find himself a corner. _'Wow,'_ Haruhi and Sadao thought. _'He can probably find himself a corner to cry in anywhere and everywhere. Sheesh! Cry baby…'_

**One Month Later…**

"One time, Hikaru started sleep-walking and was saying 'Please don't take my teddy away, please!!!' it was so hilarious!!! Ha ha ha!" Kaoru said to his guests. "Oh, Hikaru! You're so mean…you promised never to tell anyone! But…but…you…"Hikaru 'sadly' replied and started 'crying'. "I'm so sorry dear brother; it's just that you looked so kawaii at the moment, I just couldn't help it…" Kaoru replied. "KYAAAAH!!!IT'S THE WONDERFUL BROTHERLY LOVE!!!"(For those of you who have read Ouran, you know what they mean by 'brotherly love'.) The girls shouted out. "Are they always like that???" Sadao asked Haruhi. "Since I joined the Host Club, yes." Haruhi replied. Suddenly, the bell rang. Looking at the guys, Haruhi and Sadao silently ran out of the third Music room and into the crowed corridor, where most of the seniors were. As they got to their classroom, Hikaru and Kaoru were already there. "Good Morning students, we will be having three new transfers today, they come all the way from Perth, and I will be putting Sadao and Haruhi in charge of them. We will be conducting this weeks classes in English, and Modern and Traditional Japanese will be taken over by Speech and Drama for this week. Girls, please introduce yourselves." Their teacher told them in English.

Three blonde-haired girls stepped into the classroom, wearing matching uniforms, except that, the uniforms weren't from Ouran. Instead, they were wearing white long-sleeved blouses that were custom made,(A/N: Custom made means that instead of being square and baggy, they were made to fit their size) grayish-black midthigh-length pleated skirts, and black Mary Jane shoes with under-the-knee length white socks. Then, the teacher hurriedly mentioned "I almost forgot, the uniforms for girls have changed. Please get them by next week. That includes Sadao Shimada and Haruhi Fujioka." The whole class started staring at them. _'Oh no,'_ Haruhi thought. '_The class knows about Sadao having to pay off her debt, but not me! They think I'm a guy! What am I going to do?' _Suddenly, two hands landed on her shoulders. "Don't worry Haruhi, the class already knows. We told them ages ago. Suddenly, a huge scream erupted from a very, big, white-toothed mouth. "AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!! Hikaru!!! Kaoru!!! How could you have told them?!" "Umm…question…if you told them ages ago…why are people still requesting for Haruhi…?" Sadao questioned. All of the Host Club members, not including Haruhi, suddenly looked at her in a devilish way. Hikaru and Kaoru spookily said," What, are you JEALOUS Sadao? That more people are requesting for Haruhi instead of you?"

"Just kidding, just kidding. Wait for it……"The twins replied. The teacher looked at his notes, then hurriedly said, "Oh, wait, there's another announcement, um…Relax, Haruhi Fujioka is a guy, we were fooling around on the uniforms, signed, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin."

The teacher's face immediately turned sour. "Hikaru Hitachiin! Kaoru Hitachiin! Go and see the chairman, NOW!!!!

**Well, that's pretty much it!!! Hope you liked it!!!! Im pretty slow with my writing, so I'll probably update in a month or so….XD…**


End file.
